Glacier Barrens
The Glacier Barrens is a frigid and mountainous region of Ninjago. It is home to the Hypnobrai Tomb, and is used annually as part of the Ninjaball Run race track. History Rise of the Snakes Lloyd was forced to flee to the Glacier Barrens after his plans the previous day were foiled by the Ninja. While he searched to seek revenge, he discovered strange markings under the snowy ground. He uncovered the entrance to the Hypnobrai Tomb, which Lloyd was able to open with the pull of a snake-shaped lever—however, as the doors opened, the boy accidentally slipped inside the icy cavern below. Ninjaball Run Skales drove the Serpentine Bus into the Glacier Barrens as a bundle of police cars followed suit. At first the Hypnobrai General assumed that the policemen were after him, but when the police cars passed them Skales realized they were only trying to win the race. Upon being distracted by the commotion of his competitors, the Postman crashed into a lone snowman. Suddenly the Ninja realized they had used up all of their fuel for the Ultra Sonic Raider. Ed and Edna noticed this, eagerly offering the fuel from their jalopy. Both competitors were then forced to transfer the gas while driving in order to keep the lead. Meanwhile, on the Black Bounty, Lord Garmadon complained that they were flying too slowly which lead him to pushing most of his Serpentine comrades off board to gain speed. Among other Serpentine, Lizaru landed atop the Serpentine Bus, crawling over to the windshield and gasping in disbelief upon seeing Skales driving. A crowd of Serpentine hopped onto the Ultra Sonic Raider in an attempt to slow them down, but their efforts were in vein when the Ninja (with the exception of Kai) climbed out to counter their attacks. However, during the fray, Rattla crashed into Ed and Edna's jalopy which caused them to veer off and create a domino effect with the other racers. The only vehicle that arrived undamaged was the Ultra Sonic Raider. Jay rushed out to his parent's aid, and when Edna commented sorrowfully that the jalopy would not be able to make it to the finish line, Jay took a spare part from his parent's vehicle and placed it on his own before racing off. Codename: Arcturus After Pythor and the Nindroids went into hiding, Lloyd was ordered to search the Glacier Barrens for them. Pause and Effect Using the BorgWatch, Krux and Acronix discovered the Pause Time Blade was at the Glacier Barrens and traveled to retrieve it. After it landed, Krux successfully claimed the blade before the group left the area. Description Situated nearby Birchwood Forest, the Glacier Barrens is located in a cold environment where it snows consistently. The land is covered in snow due to the weather, the only thing breaking away from the miles of ice being the large protruding stones and hills rising from the ground. The local inhabitants live inside small igloos, capable of living through the harsh blizzards thanks to the large coats they bundle themselves up in. Appearances ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' Season 1: Rise of the Snakes *1. "Rise of the Snakes" Season 2: Legacy of the Green Ninja *17. "Ninjaball Run" Season 3: Rebooted *32."Codename: Arcturus" Season 7: The Hands of Time *72."Pause and Effect" Gallery Screenshot.png|The Pause Time Blade in the Glacier Barrens Category:Ninjago Category:Locations Category:2012 Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:2014 Category:2017 Category:Tombs Category:Serpentine Tombs Category:Icy Locations Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Rebooted Category:The Hands of Time